Unexpected Connection Jeff the Killer X Reader
by FanFic200014
Summary: Y/N your name, thoughts are italics in ** Enjoy! You were an ordinary teenage girl. School, bullies, friends, tests and family problems. But the one thing that made you and your best friend Sarah stand out from most other girls at your school... was your love for Creepypasta stories. How will your first day back at school go? Read to find out! Please be warned! There will be b


I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ear, an annoying, loud beeping filled my room.

"7 already?! Fuck I hate Monday's!" I said bashing my clock to shut it up.

I got up still sluggish and tired, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen where my mum was making breakfast.

"Good morning sleepyhead, I've got eggs and toast ready for you." Mum smiled.

"Thanks." I said quickly.

I ate my breakfast and put my dishes on the sink, made my way back upstairs to my room and got ready for school. I walked out of the house waving goodbye to my mum and greeting my friend Sarah.

"Hey Sasha! How was your holiday?" I asked.

"C'mon Y/N you know I hate being called Sasha! But anyway it wasn't too bad, my brother made it almost unbearable at times though." She said stretching her arms above her head.

"I know you hate it, I was just teasing, but I'm glad you had fun." I giggled, giving Sarah's arm a light push.

Sarah rolled her eyes at me and we laughed as we walked to school. As we got to the school gate we were rudely greeted by our ex friend Maddy and her gang of skanks.

"Oh look who's back! Haven't you been expelled yet?! Why don't you run along and play make believe with some creepynoodle dolls or whatever?!" Retorted Maddy with a snarky look on her face.

"CreepyPASTA! And why don't you go try pulling you head out your-" I started.

"Y/N forget it, she's not worth our time or breath." Said Sarah pulling me away.

I followed Sarah swearing under my breath. Sarah and I walked to our usual spot and sat down talking about the new Creepypasta fanfic we found over the holidays and how Jeff the killer was still one of our favourites, when suddenly the hottest guy in our grade and probably the whole school walked past.

"I swear he just looked at us!" Said Sarah excitedly.

"Same! But if Maddy finds out she will kill us!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Who says that bitch needs to know?!" Snapped Sarah.

I smiled and turned to Sarah, we hugged each other and fan girled over how hot he was.

Jeff's POV:

This should be fun! I have my first victim for the day set in sight.* Thought Jeff as he walked up to the gates of Lightwood high school. *She should be a piece of cake! No harder than taking out a baby.*

Time skip - 6 hours

"FINALLY! End of the day couldn't come quick enough." I laughed.

"You can say that again, that math test was brutal!" Yawned Sarah.

"Wanna come back to mine for a bit?" I asked.

"Sure, we gotta catch up properly without school interrupting." Sarah said smiling at me.

We walked out of the gate and from across the road I could see a person just standing on the side of the road in a white hoodie, but I didn't take much notice, I just kept walking with Sarah and soon we reached my house. We sat in my room talking about how cool it would be to become a Creepypasta and the different characters we liked.

"I know you still LOVE Jeff Y/N I mean don't get me wrong, but I've been doing a lot of reading about Ticci Toby and he sounds so cool!" Said Sarah beaming from ear to ear.

"Oh! I know his story and I agree, I find him very cool!" I said remembering a fanfic I read last night with Toby in it.

"But you still love Jeff the killer, and I don't blame you, I love his story!" Said Sarah shoving a gory fan art of Jeff in my face.

"Yes I still love Jeff, he's cool! His story is amazing!" I said looking out the window with something catching my eye.

"What is it?" Asked Sarah.

"I... don't know, I thought I saw something." I said turning to Sarah with a confused look on my face.

"Probably just your imagination." She giggled.

Jeff's POV:

I sat outside the window shocked by what I'd just heard.

She... she likes me? How is that even possible?! I-I'm a murderer... I kill people!* I thought fascinated by what my victim had just said. *Y/N is... different to the other people I've killed, half of the others didn't even know who I was! Now this girl comes in saying she l-likes me?*

Author's POV:

Jeff thought to himself for a while and was startled by the sound of the front door being opened, he jumped up and quickly hid before anyone could see him.

Your POV:

"Bye Sarah, thanks for coming over!" I said waving to my friend as she walked down the road.

"Bye!" Sarah called back.

I walked back inside and closed the door, walked to my room to watch some anime till my family got home but was terrified by what I saw when I opened my bedroom door. I screamed as I saw someone standing in my room, their back to me and a white hood over their head.

"Did you mean it?" Mumbled the stranger standing in my room.

"What?! Who are you?!" I yelled.

"I said, did you mean it?... what you said before." He spoke louder this time still not turning to face me.

"What do you mean? What did I say?" I asked curiously.

"About l-liking Jeff the Killer." The boy said in a nervous, shaky voice.

My eyes widened and I swallowed hard. "I do like Jeff, how do you know that? Who are you?!"

The boys head raised a little at my words, but he stayed silent.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" I asked.

"Jeff." He said softly.

I gasped at what I thought I heard and my hands swung up to cover my mouth. "Did... did you just say J-Jeff?" I asked through my hands.

"Yes... and I know who you are... Y/N." He said removing his hood to reveal messy black hair.

My jaw dropped and I was almost speechless, I couldn't believe what was happening!

"Turn to face me..." I said softly scared as to what his reaction was going to be.

The boy slowly turned but hesitated for a moment before he brushed his hair out of the way, revealing his face with a smile cut deeply into his cheeks and burned off eyelids. Yet again my eyes widened and my hands covered my mouth as I stared at the myth in front of me.

"Y-your real! I can't believe your actually real!" I gasped.

Jeff looked at me with surprise.

Jeff's POV:

S-she's not scared of me? But... even the people who know who I am and want to meet me end up being scared of me! But... I guess I've never really... spoken... to a human before. I usually just run at them saying 'Go to sleep'... this girl! She's... so pretty.* I thought as I looked at the girl stood in front of me with nothing but pure surprise and joy in her eyes.

Your POV:

Jeff started walking towards me slowly... maybe as not to scare me? He was so much gentler than I imagined him to be, for a killer he seems... kind. He cautiously made his way toward me until he was standing right in front of me and to my surprise he stood no more than a few cm taller than me.

"I... I was supposed to kill you." Said Jeff looking down into my eyes.

"So why didn't you?" I asked mesmerised by his unblinking eyes.

"You caught me off guard, I don't hear many people taking about me... especially not the way you were talking about me... you said you loved me." He said turning a slight shade of red.

Suddenly there was a rattling at the door and I heard Mum walk in shouting that she had take away.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Jeff asked quickly.

I turned to him and before he jumped out my window I said "Yes! Here! 4:30 after school."

He gave me a smile and jumped out of my window, I ran over and watched as he ran off into the woods down the road. I went downstairs and joined my mum for some dinner and fell asleep early wanting tomorrow to come as soon as possible.


End file.
